Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of known radiative, or far-field, and non-radiative, or near-field, techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/01099445, 2010/0308939, 2012/0062345, and 2012/0248981, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.